herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Lone Warrior
Lone Warrior (also called the Lone Warrior) is the main protagonist of the Armed with Wings series, being featured as the main character in Armed with Wings 1, Culmination, and Rearmed. History The Lone Warrior is the former leader of the rebellion against Vandheer Lorde. He was killed during the original rebellion, but was given new life by Blackmist and eventually defeated Vandheer Lorde. After Vandheer's failed alliance with Hawkin, the Lone Warrior was seemingly defeated, but transformed into Armed with Wings and sealed Vandheer in a white room. Shortly after, Network appeared, and in the ensuing battle, both were destroyed. Network was reduced in size and power, while the Lone Warrior was returned to his human form, but presumably much weaker than at the time of his resurrection. Lone Warrior continued to guard the prison until Eivana and Leo came, suggesting that Vandheer would help them fight Network, however Lone Warrior explained to them that Vandheer would instead ally himself with Network rather than fight against him. However how he learned about that knowledge is unclear, but was however proven right. Before they could leave, Network himself appeared, brushed the three of them aside with a powerful attack, and then proceeded to break open the prison with a powerful blast, releasing the king. Leo then presumed to fight Vandheer, however he was no match for the powerful king who moved to kill the boy just as Lone Warrior stepped in to block the final blow. Lone Warrior now locked in battle with Vandheer, quickly lost the upper hand. Realizing he could not win, Lone Warrior sealed Vandheer and Network each into white rooms, however they were noticeably weaker due to the fact of Lone Warrior's weakened state as evidenced when Vandheer broke the white prison shortly thereafter, leaving just enough time for Lone Warrior, Eivana, and Leo to escape. Vandheer returned to the edges of what was once his empire, saddened that it was now lost. The Lone Warrior challenged him and both teleported to an unknown location. In Culmination, the Lone Warrior chases after Vandheer Lorde. He was killed in the attempt to slay him, but was resurrected by Leo after he defeated Vandheer. Appearance The Lone Warrior has long hair and is usually seen wearing a long robe that buttons up to the top. In his human form, he is seen wearing a scarf. His sword is usually at his belt or held in his hand. Though Lone Warrior shows his face, his real name remains a mystery, and also how he became the rebel leader is unknown. He is sometimes referred to by Vandheer as rebel scum, signifying the latter's ignorance of the Lone Warrior's name. Being nameless, he appears almost as faceless as Vandheer himself. While Armed with Wings, he is very calm and collected. In contrast, he is fuelled by rage and determination after losing his status. This makes him almost as powerful, but vulnerable and unstable as well. Abilities Swordsmanship Lone Warrior is a master swordsman, being possibly more ferocious and powerful than Eivana. He is the only player character with two sets of continuous slash attacks. His attacks also quicken when in a frenzy. In Armed with Wings 1 and Rearmed, he is able to block and parry attacks from enemies, although he loses this skill in favor of speed later on. He was known to deflect the ice shots launched by Vandheer Lorde with his sword, being only surpassed by Leo, who uses his fist to deflect pure energy after becoming Armed with Wings. Power Slashes Lone Warrior can cast damaging waves of energy by swinging his sword. While Armed with Wings, he could also channel absurd amounts of energy into his blade and unleash a devastating, short-ranged strike, powerful enough to obliterate walls in just one hit. Teleportation While his teleportation capabilities pale in comparison to those of Vandheer, he frequently makes use of the ability later in his life. In one attack, he targets every enemy around and swiftly teleports to each, unleashing a mighty slash and dealing heavy damage in the process. He is also able to access remote locations by using floating enemies as "stepping stones" to trod upon. White Cages Lone Warrior has also displayed the power to create magical cages, trapping his opponents. While possessing the title of Armed With Wings, this ability was powerful enough to trap even Vandheer Lorde until freed by Network. After the loss of his divine status, this ability was retained, however, its effectiveness greatly diminished. Eagle When Armed With Wings, Lone Warrior can temporarily summon an eagle to his aid and see through its eyes. The bird can scout remote locations for him, access places Lone Warrior himself would not be able to and carry items. He does not use this ability while in human form, causing Culmination to be more of an action game than a puzzle game. Culmination In Culmination, Lone Warrior has different abilities depending on his rage. At first he can only attack in a single combo, but later can extend it to double strikes, power slashes (see above), and his ultimate attack, which teleports to multiple enemies. Gallery Reamred-Gif-12.gif|1 VS Many 237805 d-sun armed-with-wings.jpg Lone warrior rearmed.jpg Lone-warrior-face.png|"This battle is NOT over!" 318074 d-sun lone-warrior-character-sheet.jpg|Concept Art Trivia * In the intros of the games Red Moon and Armed With Wings 2, there is a logo of Sun-Studios and the Lone Warrior who attacks something in front of the viewer with his sword. These are early depictions, so they do not resemble the later looks of the character. Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Warriors